


How Do I Love Thee

by RochelleSolo



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleSolo/pseuds/RochelleSolo
Summary: In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.I love thee with a love I seemed to loseWith my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,I shall but love thee better after death.- Elizabeth Browning
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

How do I Love Thee

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Standing in front of Elias Clarke stood Andrea Sachs, Senior Editor, Literature Professor, Art Enthusiast. A woman, who lived half of her life in London, worked in Paris, and now, she is spending a year, a year! In New York, how atrocious.

America could never, ever, replace Europe.

Andrea sighed and walk through the building, stopping in front of the elevator. “What the fuck am I doing here?” she murmured to herself

When Andy Sachs received a phone call, that Irv Ravitz, wanted her to come to New York and help Runway magazine with its Special Edition, she immediately answered why, because what Miranda Priestly is trying to do, is create something fresh, and elegant, including artworks and literature, which Andy studied and loved her whole life. So, she took the offer immediately, and well Miranda Priestly is a treat.

Andy chuckled to herself, taking a deep breath, she launched herself to the elevator and prepared for Runway, and well, Miranda Priestly.

Miranda Priestly was flabbergasted, she does not need a Senior Editor, and who the hell is Andy Sachs? If this is some, rich playboy, art enthusiast, who may probably own a lot of art pieces, she is going to be exhausted, Irv Ravitz would certainly end his term this year.

She rolled her eyes, and released a deep breath. At 51, she’s happy, with the divorce done, and the twins and her are really having a good time together, she does not need another man like Andy Sachs, to ruin her year.

Miranda suddenly sat straight, as she heard Emily announcing, that Andy Sachs have arrived. As the doors of her office opened, she expected some hand made leather shoes of a man in front of her, instead she saw Vans, some vintage Chanel trousers, and a graphic shirt that said “Art for Survival” , dragging her eyes from the _“I belong to book club and I’m way too cool for you “_ outfit.

She discovered plump lips, subtle nose, and good god, warm brown orbs looking straight at her.

Before Miranda could open her mouth, the doe-eyed brunette beat her into it “Come live with me and be my love, and we will some new pleasures prove, of golden sands, and crystal brooks, with silken lines, and silver hooks.” Andrea Sachs muttered, staring at Miranda. Miranda felt her breath hitch, and her heart beating wildly.

The brunette, sat at the chair in front of her table looked at her intently. “That’s John Donne” Andy murmured, referring to the line she just spoke. Miranda, sat rigid and speechless. She was about to retort but found herself, beaten into it, again. _“Miranda Priestly, do you believe in love at first sight?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_“Excuse me?”_ Miranda asked baffled.

“I said, do you believe in love at first sight?” Andy answered, sitting on the desk in front of Miranda’s desk, crossing her arms, Andrea leaned in and whispered “I think you’re the one” 

“What? … What? “Miranda stuttered

“I’m Andy Sachs, I’m here to help with the special edition”

“You’ve got to be kidding” Miranda said

“Well if you want, I can help with many special things” Andrea said slyly

“You are ridiculous” Miranda said surprised by this young woman’s guts

“No, I’m a romantic” Andy bantered

Andrea Sachs, had never in her life, seen a creature so beautiful. The pictures didn’t really do justice on Miranda’s face. This woman Infront of her, with silky smooth skin, and ocean like eyes, and that white silver hair, my god, she thought. Can’t this woman be any sexier?

Miranda cleared her throat by the sudden silence that occurred in her office, she took the woman Infront of her icily, besides this child, woman, is really beautiful, she smelled like trouble, and a very, very, good decision. Miranda Priestly is straight for goodness sake, well, maybe she just appreciates beauty, such as Andrea Sachs.

“Well, I see that Irv voluntarily helped me get some people to ruin my work” Miranda said sniffly

“Well, basically I work for Irv, and I’ll work with you. You’re a smart woman Miranda, you know what I mean. You’re not the boss of me” Andy said shrugging

“How dare you- you.. you’re just a child!” Miranda exclaimed

“I’m 29 thank you very much” Andy replied her accent suddenly growing stronger. English, French, british, whatever, if she’s angry she sounds like all of the continents drawn together, more like, Pangea.

“These fragments I have shored, against my ruins” Andrea said, muttering to herself.

“I know you don’t like people disturbing or even touching your work Miranda, but don’t you dare insult me, or even thinking about it. I like you; I do. But please just stop being a bitch” Andrea calmly stated, although anger still laced her tone.

“You know, you’re too pretty to be a bitch, but then beauty is vicious, you as well. You’re what in your early 50’s? Well I’m a year nearing thirty, so what do you say huh? I’ll compromise. Just don’t insult me and my work”

Miranda sat there, surprised and speechless. Who does this woman thinks she is? Unbelievable.

“Okay, I’m calm now, My love. Now, would you like to have dinner with me?” Andy charmingly asked.

Unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you still want me to continue!


End file.
